Conventionally, there is known a head-up display which is attachable in a vehicle. For example, Patent Reference-1 discloses a head-up display capable of being installed on the ceiling board of a vehicle.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2012-071825